warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonflower
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |death = Killed by Hawkheart |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Queen: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Moonkit Moonpaw Moonflower Moonflower Moonflower |familyt = Mother: Father: Brother: Mate: Daughters: |familyl =Daisytoe Rooktail Goosefeather Stormtail Bluestar, Snowfur |mentor = WindflightRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Goosefeather's Curse, Pinestar's Choice, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy}} Moonflower is a sleek, silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes, a face that narrows towards her muzzle, and gently tapered ears. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Moonpaw is seen with two other apprentices, crowded around Shrewpaw as he brags about the agility of WindClan cats. Moonpaw lashes her tail and says he's as puffed up as the sheep that live on the moor. Stormtail comes over to silence her, reminding her of the truce. She protests, saying Shrewpaw was being a show-off and that all WindClan cats are show-offs. :Hawkheart calls to the warrior that hushed the apprentices, asking if ThunderClan can't keep it's 'paws under control. Moonpaw growls at him, telling him not to worry and that she won't break the truce before stalking away, and Stormtail takes off after her. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise : She is mentioned when a patrol reports that a WindClan patrol told them ThunderClan invaded their camp. They say that only one warrior died, Moonflower. :She is later mentioned at a Gathering by her daughter Bluepaw, who says that she was killed by Hawkheart in the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. Bluestar's Prophecy :Moonflower is first seen when she and Swiftbreeze comment on how Bluekit hadn't opened her eyes yet when Snowkit was said to already have, and Swiftbreeze boasts to Moonflower that her kits opened their eyes much earlier. :She is delighted when Bluekit opens her eyes, soon after Snowkit does. Moonflower triumphantly tells Swiftbreeze that she did, and Bluekit says she decided it was time, overhearing her mother and Swiftbreeze's conversation about her eyes. :It is revealed that Moonflower is Goosefeather's littermate when the kits first meet the elders. When Goosefeather tells Snowkit and Bluekit about his role as a medicine cat, Moonflower rolls her eyes. Stormtail, Moonflower's mate and father of her kits, is also mentioned when Moonflower is called over to him and Pinestar. Goosefeather seems to dislike his sister's choice for having Stormtail as her mate. :Moonflower is very protective of her kits, and that is first strongly seen when Snowkit eats poppy seeds. Both Bluekit and Moonflower became very worried for Snowkit. :Moonflower is very proud of Bluekit and Snowkit when they become apprentices. Two days after they are apprenticed, Moonflower guides Bluepaw to the Gathering. When Pinestar announces the new raid on WindClan from the vole, Moonflower asked anxiously if her daughters would participate. The night before the raid on WindClan, she tells Bluepaw that she will always be with her, and promises after the battle they will go collect moss for Bluepaw's and Snowpaw's nests to make them softer. :During the battle, Moonflower tries to destroy WindClan's medicine supply, an order sent by Pinestar. Hawkheart, WindClan's medicine cat, corners her and attacks. Moonflower tries to fight back but is no match for him and is killed from a fatal bite to her neck. Pinestar brings her body to camp and the Clan keeps vigil. Her kits are grief-stricken and mourn her death with the rest of the Clan. Many cats blame Goosefeather for her death. Bluepaw mentions that she was killed by Hawkheart to Crookedpaw at a Gathering. :Moonflower's spirit is seen when Bluefur meets Oakheart at Fourtrees. She and Snowfur sit on the Great Rock looking at Bluefur with great sadness in their eyes. Many times, Bluefur asks for her mother's forgiveness. At the end of the book, Moonflower gives Bluestar one of her nine lives, the gift of love. In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse :Moonkit is seen playing together with Poppykit and Heronkit in the clearing with a moss ball. When Goosekit trips over the moss ball, Moonkit insists that he is all right and prods him to get up so they can take the moss from under him. Poppykit flicks the moss away and tells Moonkit to go chase it, which they both do, along with Heronkit. The three cats start fighting as the moss ball rolls away to the fresh-kill pile. :When Stormpaw later teases Goosekit, Moonkit runs over to show the apprentice the pounce that he had taught her earlier and asks if it was fierce. Stormpaw says it was and offers to give her more battle training if she helps him bring fresh-kill to the elders, to which Moonkit happily agrees. Rooktail tells Stormpaw not to make kits do his duties, but Moonkit protests, saying that she wants Stormpaw to be her mentor. Goosekit tells her that he would not be ready for an apprentice at that point, but Moonkit still claims that he will be the best warrior in the Clan, even better than Doestar. Together the two cats drag a blackbird to the elders' den. Moonkit is noted to struggle in moving the heavy piece of prey, and they almost crash into a white tom. Afterwards, Stormpaw is seen teaching Moonkit to stalk. :The kits play hide-and-seek in the camp, and Moonkit tells Goosekit that it is his turn to be seeker, also telling him not to peek. As Goosekit begins to search the camp, he thinks about how Moonkit is always watching Stormpaw with heavy admiration in her eyes. After Goosekit finds Poppykit and Rabbitkit, a mysterious black-and-white tom from StarClan tells him that Moonkit went into the ferns near Cloudberry's den. Goosekit spots Moonkit's footprint and her pale gray fur, finding her quickly. She frustratedly hisses and, after getting back into the clearing, protests at how quickly he found her. The other three kits accuse him of cheating and leave to play without him, and Moonkit admits that it did seem that way. :When news arrives that Swiftpaw is missing, Moonkit wants to help look for her, but Daisytoe pushes her back into the nursery. :Moonkit is seen cheering at Stormtail's and Adderfang's warrior ceremony. When Doestar says that there will be a new apprentice, Moonkit looks at Poppykit, Heronkit, and Rabbitkit, wondering aloud who the new apprentice will be and saying that Heronkit never mentioned anything about it. When Goosekit is made into an apprentice with the name Goosepaw, she is one of the few cats that cheers his new name aloud. When Nettlebreeze gets angry at his apprentice ceremony as he is only four moons old, Moonkit tells Goosepaw that the only real reason he is angry is because of his ticks. Goosepaw apologizes to her that he was made an apprentice first, but she tells him that she is proud of him for becoming a medicine cat. Goosepaw asks Moonkit if she will miss him, but Moonkit distractedly says she will be alright and wonders aloud if she can still talk to Stormtail if he is a warrior and she is a kit. As Goosepaw tells her that he will still talk with her if she will listen to his boasting, she already making her away across the clearing to meet him. :When Goosepaw is talking with Pearnose, a StarClan cat, inside the medicine den, Moonpaw overhears him and asks about it. When Goosepaw says that he was only talking to himself, Moonpaw tells him that he is weird and that Cloudberry does not talk to herself. Stormtail then calls out to her, and Moonpaw starts bounding over to him. Goosepaw tells her that he is acting like her mentor and that she should not make her feelings for him too obvious. Turning back to face him, Moonpaw says that Stormtail is a normal cat and asks why Goosepaw is so different and strange before going through the ferns. Afterwards, as Pearnose continues to tell Goosepaw what to do, he envies Moonpaw only having one mentor to deal with as opposed to both Cloudberry and Pearnose. :After Goosepaw sees the vision of Squirrelwhisker's patrol being attacked by kittypets and runs into the ravine, Poppypaw and Heronpaw tease him, and Moonpaw laughs along with Rabbitpaw, but then frowns, worried about her brother's reaction. When Goosepaw goes back and tries to eat some prey, Moonpaw asks him if he is okay, to which he shakes his head and leaves to tell Doestar about the vision. Once the patrol is successfully rescued, Doestar mentions in a Clan meeting that Goosepaw is worthy of his full name. Moonpaw protests to this, saying that she herself was only apprenticed for a moon. :With his full name, Goosefeather pads through the clearing to go out and gather herbs, and Moonpaw looks down at the ground and does not meet his gaze, treating him like an outcast. :When the badger attacks Goosefeather, Moonpaw comes to his help first, leaping onto the badger's shoulders and clawing its neck. Once the badger is driven away by Daisytoe and Windflight, Moonpaw stays to check that her brother is okay, injured by a scratch above her eye. When Goosefeather tries to rub his muzzle against her to thank her, she ducks away and tells him that he should not be out alone or have his full name when he cannot fight at all. Goosefeather tries to defend himself by telling her that Stormtail tried to get the badger to kill him, but Moonpaw angrily tells him that Stormtail was the one who got the patrol to help him and that Goosefeather should learn how to protect himself now. She follows the badger trail, leaving her brother alone. :When Goosefeather is training against Mapleshade, he thinks of Moonpaw pinning the blame on him because he could not fight back against the badger. Instinctively his claws slide out, hurting Mapleshade in the process. Once Goosefeather finishes training and walks back to the ravine, Moonpaw sees him and runs up, apologizing for leaving him alone. She tells him that she was only frightened for his safety and that the badger was driven off the territory. Goosefeather admits that she was right about having to defend himself. Moonpaw replies that the warriors would keep him safe but offers to teach him battle moves anyway. He refuses, and Moonpaw protests, saying that it is not normal to shut other cats out and be alone all the time. Goosefeather tells her that it is normal for him and runs away. He then finds and confronts Stormtail, saying that Moonpaw saved his life from dying to the blue-gray tom. Stormtail responds by saying that Moonpaw is truly wonderful, causing Goosefeather to get angry. :Moonpaw and Rabbitpaw, on a hunting patrol by Twolegplace, are heard cheering on another apprentice chasing a squirrel. After the long and hungry leaf-bare, Moonpaw is made into a warrior with the name of Moonflower, along with Poppydawn, Heronwing, and Rabbitleap. Goosefeather sees Stormtail watching Moonflower, knowing that Moonflower would easily choose him as her mate. :When Goosefeather comes back into camp from gathering herbs to help Doestar, he urgently tells Moonflower to get soaked moss, making up the excuse that their leader was tired and simply needed rest. Pinestar's Choice :Moonpaw and Rabbitpaw are fighting over rabbit ears, and Pineheart splits them between them equally. He notes that Moonpaw's silver-gray pelt was hanging loosely over her ribs, her tail dirty and matted. He excuses them from chores for the day and tells them to clean up. :Though unnamed, Pineheart mentions to Doestar that the apprentices are doing well. Doestar promises to make them warriors. Doestar dies, but had lived long enough to perform their warrior ceremony. Moonpaw becomes Moonflower, :ThunderClan is fighting WindClan when Pinestar sees Moonflower and Stonepelt slip inside the medicine den to destroy the enemy Clan's herb supply. They are chased inside by two WindClan warriors, and, moments later, Hawkheart. Pinestar hears a horrible howl from the den and Stonepelt staggers out, bleeding. Moonflower follows, and Hawkheart lunges at her. Pinestar is about to help her, but he is too late, as the WindClan medicine cat had already killed her. :Her daughter, Bluepaw, wails, running up to her mother's body. She tries to wake Moonflower up, but Pinestar tells her that she is dead, to which Bluepaw states that she can't be. She shoves her mother with her muzzle, pleading her to wake up. Pinestar picks up the dead she-cat's body, and drags her away. :While talking to Jake about the battle, he mentions that Swiftbreeze was so angry over Moonflower's death, she was ready to kill Goosefeather. :Though unnamed, Pinestar mentions that Moonflower's daughters had been brave when their mother died in the battle. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :In "Bluepaw Speaks: My First Sight of Fourtrees," Moonflower was said to have round and yellow eyes like the moon. She leads her daughter to Fourtrees for the first time, both of them proud. :In "Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death," she appears in StarClan, disappointed in Bluefur when she gives up her kits to Oakheart, and is angry that Mosskit died because of it. She also states that Thistleclaw's leadership was to be prevented by this kit. Moonflower also tries to argue with the other StarClan members for Mosskit's safety. When her other daughter, Snowfur, speaks up to take care of Mosskit, Moonflower agrees with the others. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned on Bluestar’s page that she was killed during a raid on WindClan. She is also mentioned on Pinestar’s page that the attack on WindClan’s camp during Pinestar’s leadership was as bloody as Pinestar feared with the death of Moonflower at the claws of warrior-turned-medicine cat Hawkheart. :It is mentioned on Goosefeather’s and Featherwhisker’s page that Goosefeather took a close interest in Bluefur and Snowfur because their mother is Moonflower, Goosefeather’s littermate. It is also mentioned on that page that Bluepaw had no inclination to take Goosefeather’s words seriously after he prompted the battle that led to Moonflower’s death. Trivia Interesting Facts *In an Erin Hunter chat, a question was brought up that implied the two different names of Bluestar's mother: Moonflower and Duskflower. It was then revealed that Vicky tried to change Moonflower's name to Duskflower in the Warriors website Q&A because the Erins felt that by using the prefix "Moon-", it would imply that a particular cat had more beauty and significance than its Clanmates. This is most likely because the prefix "Moon-" is used in areas with connection to StarClan, such as the Moonstone or the Moonpool. However, because many references to Bluestar's mother being called Moonflower came up while working on ''Bluestar's Prophecy, particularly in Secrets of the Clans, the Erins had a general feeling that they should go with the name that had appeared in the previous books.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat *Vicky thinks that Moonflower never blamed Goosefeather for her death.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *She has mistakenly been mentioned with pale blue eyes, blue eyes, and amber eyes. *Although she was listed as an apprentice in Tallstar's Revenge, she was listed as a queen in the allegiances. **Despite being made a warrior in Pinestar's Choice after the Great Hunger ended, she is seen in Tallstar's Revenge as still an apprentice, which takes place after Pinestar's Choice. *She was mistakenly described as blue-gray. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Daisytoe: Father: :Rooktail: Mate: :Stormtail: Brother: :Goosefeather: Daughters: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: Granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Grandsons: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: :Primrosepaw: Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Cousins: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Tigerstar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Mondblütefi:Kuukukkafr:Fleur de Luneru:Лунницаit:FiorediLunapl:Księżycowy Kwiat Category:Queens Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Supporting characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters